


Everything Is Okay

by Ipodsandstars



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Explosion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Disorder, Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Feels, Bruce is prone to panic atatcks, Darcy does something incredibly stupid and incredibly brave, Darcy is not afraid, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Panic Attacks, Protective Hulk, Social Anxiety, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Is A Dick, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, You're bullied if you're different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is prone to panic attacks when the Other Guy gets scared. Darcy is there to show him everything is okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is Okay

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon  
> My tumblr where you can request fanfics:  
> http://ipodsandstars.tumblr.com/

Everything is Okay  
Summary: Bruce is prone to panic attacks when the Other Guy gets scared. Darcy is there to show him everything is okay.

Bruce and Darcy are with Tony when it happens – Tony makes one simple, honest mistake and the result is an explosion which sends them flying in different directions of the huge lab, similar to that of Tony’s own workshop where he made his suits. Darcy’s startled screams are what sets Bruce off.  
He doesn’t hear Tony calling out to him, hoping that he is okay and he hasn’t royally fucked up again. All Bruce can hear is the Other Guy in his head, roaring and trying to break free because he’s scared. It was only a minor explosion and everyone was fine – but little things could set Bruce off, to set the Other Guy off. The Other Guy is scared. Scared for Bruce and scared for Darcy – completely ignoring Tony and totally focusing on ‘Sexy assistant lady.”   
He doesn’t really register the fact he is violently shaking, struggling to breathe as the panic starts to kick in and he starts having a panic attack until Darcy has crawled across the smoking, slightly burning room towards him and wrapped her arms round him.

“D-Darcy…C-Can’t…Can’t breathe…” Bruce gasped. “Hulk-“  
She lets go of him and yells to Tony that Bruce is having trouble, she tells him to go and leave just the two of them in the lab and Tony starts to protest, telling her she’s crazy but soon leaves because he knows if Bruce hulks out, he’d go straight for Tony for being a stupid asshole but he notices that as the smoke clears, Bruce is gripping onto metal for support- metal of table legs that he knows won’t last long with the Hulk’s strength.

Part of Bruce’s brain is telling him he should get to the Hulk-proofed room Tony built for him which wasn’t far from where they were but the other part of his brain is telling him that it’s too late. Darcy however, knows exactly what to do. She used to live in an orphanage with a kid called Crystal Rose whose panic attacks were so severe that they never left the orphanage, never left their own room because everything got so much for them. Sensory issues, they said. Everyone else called them ‘Fucked up freak’. Darcy would sometimes skip school just to be with this girl who couldn’t do anything and it pained to see her so lost and alone. She learnt techniques and so did Bruce but as they began trying, they knew none of the proper techniques of calming someone down in a panic attack wouldn’t work and Bruce felt so helpless, his skin taking on a slight green tint as Darcy tried to think of what they could do.

“Darcy, you need to go. I’m going to... Hulk is going to appear any minute now…” Bruce looks at her wildly and his eyes are green. An idea hits Darcy.  
She knows every part of her body is telling her to run, to do as Bruce asks buts he doesn’t because Bruce is different and yes, she knew most people saw Bruce as a monster and you were an outcast in this world, bullied and abused if people saw you acted differently or were different in many ways. She knows Bruce has never really had someone there to support him and Darcy is there to change that, to support him and tell him that everything is going to be ok.

She goes against every piece of advice given to people by professionals who tell you how to help someone in a panic attack; she goes against every piece of advice about personal space and pushes forward. Her hands cup Bruce’s face and he looks at her, worried. What the hell was Darcy doing?  
She shushes him and tells him she knows what she is doing, forcing Bruce to look into her eyes and she swears she can see the Other Guy in Bruce’s eyes smile back at her weakly, a worried look on his face.

“Hey Big Guy, sweetie…” She begins to talk to the Other Guy in a soft, gentle motherly voice. She can feel Bruce try to break free, to try and push Darcy away from him for her own safety but she continues, taking Bruce’s hands in her own to save the poor table and to get Bruce to focus on her. “I know you can hear me, buddy. I know you’re scared but I’m okay, it was just a little accident. You can see I’m unhurt, do you think you can calm down and come out to play another day? Because I need Bruce, I need him to know he’s okay and nobody is going to hurt him, nobody is going to hurt me. Do you think you can do that, for me? Do you think you can come out to play another time? I promise you will.”

Bruce is in disbelief that Darcy is talking to the Other Guy and she’s not afraid of him, she’s unnerved and smiling at him – smiling at the both of them. He can’t decide if what she is doing is incredibly stupid or incredibly brave and he knows the Other Guy is silent for once – he was actually thinking for himself for once and Bruce never thought that was even possible. Then, the Other Guy replies to Darcy through Bruce.

“Darcy safe?” he asks  
“You can see me, can’t you?” she laughs and nods “Everything is okay buddy.”  
It takes a few more minutes – what feels like forever but it’s probably about five minutes of more silence for Darcy to wonder what was going on inside Bruce’s head, then he relaxed against her and the green tint to his skin went away. Darcy takes her hands away from Bruce’s face and smiles at him. He is trying to register what the hell had just happened, silent for about one fourth of a second before he looks at Darcy in bewilderment.

“How the FUCK did you do that!?"


End file.
